Forever Is A Big Word And I Know That It Wont Last
by cadkins08
Summary: Before A Thin Line...B and C are parents-to-be, and you know who is going to be watching...


Blair Waldorf breathed heavily as she grabbed the pregnancy test off the counter for the tenth time…she couldn't believe that it was true. She didn't feel pregnant…and she didn't want to be. It wouldn't have been as bad if she was sure about the father. The only two people she had ever slept with were Chuck Bass and Nate Archibald…and the sad thing was that she was almost sure it wasn't her long-time boyfriend, Nate's baby. She felt deep down that it belonged to Chuck.

Chuck was a womanizing idiot, who had blackmailed her to stay away from Nate and who had unknowing to both stole her heart along with her virginity. He was now the stepbrother of her best friend, Serena van der Woodsen. And, possibly the father of Blair's baby.

Blair threw the test into the sink before grabbing her phone and calling Chuck.

"Yes?" His cocky voice drawled over the small orange cell phone.

"I think we need to talk." She said seriously.

"And this is?"

"Chuck! I am serious…"

"As am I, who is this?"

"Its Blair."

"Oh, you sound different, B. Is Nate there?"

"No, and we need to talk."

"We are talking-"

"Its something I think I should tell you in person."

"Just tell me now-"

"I'll meet you at GiGi's in fifteen minutes-"

"Are you knocked up? Other than that tell me on the phone-"

"Make it ten minutes." Blair hung up…Chuck hadn't been taking her seriously and it would be a real slap in the face when she told him.

Chuck walked into GiGi's twenty minutes late.

"Before you jump on me, which wouldn't bother me in a literal sense, we were having dinner and Lily wouldn't let me go in the middle of it…" Chuck said as he sat down.

Blair just stared at him. He was handsome, with brown hair and brown eyes. She had hated stopping their _affair _but he had ruined her cotillion.

"So, what did you want to tell me so badly?" He asked, smirking at her.

Blair was going to ease into the subject, but that smirk rubbed her the wrong way, "I'm pregnant."

Chuck's face, along with his usually cheerful easy eyes, harden and his smile dropped off. "Aren't you telling the wrong person?"

"No, at least I don't think so."

"It would have to be Nate's baby."

"Just because he was the last person I slept with doesn't mean he is the baby's father…anyway he used a condom, unlike you, the first time." Blair had an unhappy smile on her face, because she was right. She thought Chuck would grow even more displeasing and angry at that but the reaction he had was the opposite. A smile was growing in his eyes and on his face. "Why are you smiling?"

"You are right…the child is probably mine and when the paternity test states that it is, I plan to take full responsibility of it and its mother." Chuck smiled, staring at Blair, trying to cause an uprising from her…to make her yell at him.

A tear rolled onto her cheek. "I guess that you only want responsibility because it is just another way for you to beat Nate in your twisted little competition you are having." More tears flowed from her eyes after she said that.

"What competition?" Chuck was confused.

"You don't want me to be with Nate, and you are so twisted in your ways to keep me from him. First, you ruin my cotillion, then you blackmail me and now that I am pregnant and it just might be your baby, don't have to try…though there is one thing I wanted to hear from you and if you would have said it I wouldn't have left you." She said strongly though the tears kept coming.

Chuck was silent. He knew what he should have said but his pride make him choke it back.

"I will have a paternity test but I will only test it with you because if God is merciful and it's negative, I will know who it is." Blair continued.

They broke the news to their parents the next day. Lily and Bart Bass were less shocked than Eleanor Waldorf. The two went for a paternity test right after and Chuck held Blair's hand as she cried when it came back that it was Chuck's baby.

Blair cried the whole ride back to her apartment.

"Blair! Come here!" Her mother called from the living room as Blair tried to run up to her room.

She walked her mother, who was lounging on a chaise with a George Clooney movie on the TV.

"We have to go to brunch tomorrow and I need you to be ready by 9." Eleanor smiled before turning the TV off and getting up, "I am going out, but I'll be back later."

Blair just nodded and went to her room, she watched TV mindlessly, before falling asleep.

"BLAIR!"

* * *

**If you REVIEW...I might write some more...**


End file.
